Hartland (episode)
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |alt-title = |image = 1x14-cap.jpg |image-size = 290px |image-caption = Richard returns to Hartland and finds his brother, Michael |season-epno = 14 |season = 1 |teleplay = |writer = |director = |showct = |hidec = |prev = |next = }} As D'Haran soldiers chase down a cloaked man they lose him. The cloaked man manages to escape and he runs into Kahlan and Richard. Richard yells to stop and show himself. It turns out to be Chase. He tells them that the soldiers are on his tale and they need to devise a plan and afterwards he'll explain everything. Chase lays on the ground appearing to be dead while the soldiers approach him, Richard, Chase, and Kahlan ambushes them. After they slaughter the soldiers, Chase explains that after the Boundary was open, dozens of Gar's came out infesting Hartland. Driving him into a D'Haran labor camp. Chase asked Michael to let him have an army to save his village from the monsters that has already killed most of their livestock and children of the village. So he granted him that, but once they got to the Boundary a fleet of D'Haran soldiers came swarming in. So after a period of time being a prisoner of labor he overheard that Richard has the D'Harans on the run. This gave Chase the strength and courage to make a run for it, Seeking for the Seeker. Chase tells them he must go back to Hartland for his family and drive the soldiers out of Hartland, Richard tells him that he'll join him, and Kahlan says that if their going to do this then they all need a plan. They dress up in the soldiers clothing while Kahlan makes herself appear as entertainment for Viceroy who is taking the command. When they pass through the Boundary they find that Chase's family is long gone and Richard notices that Anna is there. The soldiers have overran Hartland. As the bells begin to ring everyone starts to kneel to hear D'Haran preaching's from no other than Michael. As they prayed a Gar swoops in on them but is killed by the soldiers and Michael makes it out as if it was not for Rahl's protection, Hartland would be lost forever. Michael enters into his chambers and is surprised when he discovers a knife to his throat by his brother, Richard. He tells Michael to come with him and if he even calls for help he'll kill him. So they leave together at Chase's old home where Chase asks him where his family has been moved to. Michael has no idea and even the Confessor knows it. Michael actually believes that Viceroy and his men have saved Hartland all because of Lord Rahl's help. But the gang isn't buying this. We see Viceroy and a soldier talking, he tells the soldier basically he did a good job putting on a show for the villagers and that they need to keep winning the trust of the people to get everyone on Rahl's side. Richard Cypher sneaks and notices Viceroy with Anna as they enter into her home kissing each other. We learn that Viceroy is trying to help Anna find her brother but we see that he begins to stumble and pass out after drinking the wine that Anna has given him. She starts to search his body for a key that he's holding and takes it from him. She makes a replica of the key and places the original back on him. When Richard and Chase begin to approach her home, Anna comes out running into them. Anna knows its him and they explain to her that she can't be messing with Viceroy and that the D'Harans are dangerous. Anna tells them that she knows and that she's trying to get close to him to try and find her brother who has been missing for months. She thinks that they're kidnapping villagers to have them serve Rahl's army. Chase starts to think his family might be one of them as well. The key that Anna possesses is for the Viceroys secret chamber where the answers they seek might be in that room. They get there and find a record book with a long lists of names of people who have been transported. Her brothers name is in it but not Chase's family. Meanwhile, D'Haran soldiers are chaining some guy in the middle of the forest. The chains seem to lead up into the dark and stormy sky. The soldiers unleash a bunch of flies that attracts the Gar and once it does they came and fed off his body. The gang believes they've been feeding the people to them this whole time. They go back to Chase's home and confront Michael. Chase pulls a bloody skull from his hands and puts it into Michaels face and tells him that this is what they're doing to the villagers. He didn't believe any of this because he believes the D'Harans save them from the Gars. So Michael has no idea if they fed Chase's family to them. Richard explains that everything they do for the villagers friendship is all staged so they can do what they want to the people. When Viceroy asked Michael for a list of people who didn't join their army, he gave it to them. They used the list to have them killed by Gars. So they all go off together, Richard and Kahlan start to talk. She asks him about Richard and Anna's relationship to one another, and says perhaps when this is all over they can be together and happy. Richard simply tells her that it wouldn't be fair to her seeing how his heart belongs to someone else. They get back to the village. Anna is keeping Viceroy busy in his chambers while the others our in the middle of the town, kneeling, and awaiting for the next preaching from Michael. We see that Anna stabs Viceroy in the chest as she then is grabbed by his guards she yells saying that he had her brother killed and many others. Back in the town, Michael comes out trying to speak the truth of what's going on he stops himself when he sees Viceroy step out next to him holding his own chest and tells him to carry on with the invocation. Michael then proceeds his duties for the D'Harans. Afterwards, Michael goes to Richard and tells him that they've taken her to Northwood Grove where she is to be fed off to the Gars. They save her but while this is going on Michael is with Viceroy in his chambers and he receives news that Anna has been saved by the Seeker. He begins to question Michael about if he knew of Richards whereabouts but he tells him that he had no idea. Viceroy goes off to return to Rahl and tells the men to proceed with the orders. Michael tells Richard that him and his crew need to leave because Viceroy's plan is to have the only passageway to the midlands destroyed so the Boundary would seal itself and he would be trapped here forever, keeping Richard from ever returning to the Midlands. Michael stops Viceroy and his men from closing the Boundary, Viceroy gets off his horse and at this time Richard, Chase, Kahlan, Anna, and Michael ambush them, killing them all off but Viceroy, who is confessed by Kahlan. We then see Michael has been stabbed, he tells his brother once he sees their father in the underworld he'll tell him that Richard is a hero. Kahlan tells Viceroy that not only will he listen start listening to Anna's command as if it were Kahlan's but his soldiers will as well, he agrees to these terms. Chase discovers that his family has been taken to a place in the Midlands but have no idea as to why. Richard tells Chase that they will all go together to find his family. Anna makes Viceroy send a message to Rahl, telling him that the Seeker has been killed and the Boundary has been sealed. While Rahl believes this as a victory, Kahlan, Richard, and Chase travel off into the Midlands for Chase's family. Cast * as Richard Cypher * as Kahlan Amnell * as Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander Guest starring * Jay Laga'aia as Chase Brandstone * David de Lautour as Michael Cypher Category:Episodes Category:Season 1